MONSTER
by Cloudy Vi
Summary: Seokjin putri seorang monster, dan Namjoon? Namjoon telah mengubah dirinya sendiri menjadi monster / namjin / hopega / Seokjin(GS) / Yoongi(GS)


Tuhan menciptakan makhluk-Nya dengan permulaan yang putih.

Bersih, polos, tanpa setitik warna apapun.

Hingga kemudian mereka terlahir dan tumbuh,

Berbagai macam warna mulai mewarnai lembar putih polos mereka.

Ada yang berlumur penuh warna pekat hingga menghilangkan warna putih mereka.

Namun ada yang berwarna lembut dan mempertahankan warna putih mereka.

Warna, itu gambaran yang diambil untuk menunjukkan setiap sifat manusia. Mepertegas karakter, begitu yang banyak orang bilang. Dari sekian banyak warna, ia sudah tak tahu lagi apa warna yang memenuhi kertas putihnya. Mungkin terlalu banyak warna pekat, atau mungkin warna-warna lembut? Gadis itu tak tahu.

* * *

 **-** **남진** **-**

 **MONSTER**

 **A Namjin FanFiction**

 **[Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin(GS)]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 **GS, AU, Ey(T)D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Apakah orang yang selalu dipanggil sebagai monster seharusnya memiliki warna hitam? Atau dia sebenarnya hanya kelabu? Gadis itu sudah tak tahu lagi.

Ya, gadis yang baru menginjak usia 21 tahun itu sudah lima tahun ini disebut sebagai monster oleh orang-orang yang mengenalnya ketika di kampung halamannya dulu. Seolah menjadi sebatang kara tidak cukup, ia juga masih harus menerima caci maki dan sebutan monster itu sebelum akhirnya ia merantau seorang diri ke ibu kota.

Masih melekat di ingatannya hingga kini setiap caci maki dan bahkan perbuatan yang lebih dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Gadis itu merasa ia begitu hebat masih dapat berdiri di sini dan akhirnya memiliki kehidupan yang lebih layak, yang lebih menentramkan pikirannya.

"Hei, bukankah dia si monster itu?" Mendengar bisikan yang cukup keras itu, gadis yang tengah berdiri termenung di sisi counter dekat kasir tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Eoh, iya! Apa yang dilakukannya di Seoul?"

"Pesanan atas nama Kim Seokjin!" Gadis bernama Seokjin itu segera menyambar kopi pesanannya dan bergegas pergi dari dua orang yang kebetulan mengenalinya tadi. Dua gadis tadi mengenalinya, ia memang tak pernah tahu keputusannya tinggal di Seoul akan benar-benar membuatnya hidup tentram. Seperti tadi misalnya, orang dari kampung halamannya yang kebetulan berada di Seoul mengenalinya.

Seokjin sedikit mencengkram kertas karton yang membawa empat kopi pesanannya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar, takut dan marah membuatnya gemetar. Seokjin mencoba mempercepat langkahnya ketika gedung apartemennya mulai terlihat di depannya. Memberi senyuman pada bibi penjaga lobi apartemen sederhananya, Seokjin kemudian menaiki lift untuk sampai ke lantai lima hingga ia berhenti di depan kamar dengan nomor 502. Ia hembuskan napasnya pelan, okay gemetarnya sudah berhenti.

"Namjoon!" Diketuknya pintu bernomor 502 itu sembari memanggil si pemilik kamar yang ia yakini berada di dalam. Tak menunggu lama, ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki mendekati pintu sebelum akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Seorang pria tinggi bernama Namjoon itu berdiri di hadapannya dan memberikan senyum yang menunjukkan dimple yang menampah ketampanannya hingga membuatnya tertular senyum Namjoon.

"Oh, Jinnie noona. Ayo masuk." Namjoon bergeser memberi ruang untuk Seokjin memasuki apartemennya dan mengikuti gadis yang sudah hapal betul dengan seluk beluk apartemennya ke arah ruang tamunya.

"Oh, Jin noona sudah sampai. Wah, untukku satu ya?" Pria lain yang melihat Seokjin duduk di ruang tamu Namjoon menghampiri mereka dan mengambil salah satu kopi yang sudah Seokjin letakkan di coffee table milik Namjoon.

"Ambil saja Hobi, sengaja ku belikan sekalian untukmu dan Yoongi." Jelas Seokjin sembari mengeluarkan tiga cup lainnya dari cup holdernya.

"Eh, darimana noona tahu Hoseok dan Yoongi noona datang kesini?"

"Tadi aku melihat mereka datang saat aku akan membeli kopi, jadi ku belikan saja sekalian. Oh, Hobi dimana Yoongi?" Seokjin meletakkan kembali kopi yang baru saja diminumnya ketika ia tak mendapati gadis pucat yang seumuran dengannya itu tak terlihat dimana pun.

"Yoongi sedang mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya masih layak makan di dapur Namjoon." Namjoon mendelik kesal dengan sindiran Hoseok. Memang Namjoon jarang sekali menjamah dapurnya karena memang biasanya yang sering menggunakan dapurnya justru ketiga tamunya ini. Seokjin tertawa melihat Hoseok yang senang sudah membuat sahabatnya ini kesal.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke dapur ya." Kedua pria itu mengiyakan Seokjin sembari beranjak duduk untuk melanjutkan keributan mereka. Seokjin melihat Yoongi yang berjongkok di depan kulkas dan sebagian tubuhnya tertutup pintu kulkas yang terbuka. "Mencari apa Yoongi?"

"Eoh, Seokjin kapan datang?"

"Baru saja." Seokjin mendekat dan berjongkok di samping Yoongi. "Mencari apa?"

"Apa saja yang bisa dimakan, tapi aku sedang malas memasak." Yoongi menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, ia bingung harus makan apa sedangkan Namjoon hanya punya bahan-bahan mentah – yang Yoongi yakini bukan Namjoon yang membelinya – ramen dan juga berkaleng-kaleng soda dan beer.

"Mau ku masakkan sesuatu."

"Aku sudah pernah bilang belum kalau kau sangat cantik?" Seokjin memutar matanya malas, kebiasaan Yoongi hanya memujinya saat ada maunya saja. "Mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja yang bisa cepat ku makan, aku sudah lapar sekali." Mengeluarkan sekotak kimchi, daun bawang dan telur dari kulkas Namjoon, kedua gadis itu segera beranjak dan meletakkan ketiga bahan tadi ke kitchen cabinet sembari Seokjin mencari bahan lain di kitchen cabinet Namjoon.

"Ya sudah, ku buatkan ramyeon saja ya yang cepat. Oh ya, aku tadi membeli kopi untukmu." Yoongi bergumam mengiyakan sembari ia melihat Seokjin yang mulai mengiris daun bawang dan jamur kalengan yang ditemukan Seokjin di dalam kitchen cabinet.

"Seokjin-ah, kau sedang ada masalah ya?" Seokjin menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang heran Yoongi.

"Tidak, memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, kau hanya terlihat sedang tidak bersemangat saja seperti biasanya." Seokjin tersenyum, Yoongi memang seorang pemerhati yang cermat.

Orang yang pertama bertemu dengan Yoongi pasti kesan pertamanya adalah gadis ini gadis yang pendiam, judes dan cuek. Tapi ketika sudah dekat dan kenal betul dengan Yoongi maka mereka pasti sadar Yoongi sesungguhnya orang yang perhatian, kadang sifatnya bahkan persis kekasih mataharinya yang kelebihan energi itu.

"Oh ya, kalau ku perhatikan sepertinya bukan Namjoon sendiri yang mengisi kulkasnya ya. Apa kau yang selalu mengisi kulkas Namjoon, Jin?" Seokjin tersentak kecil mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi yang jelas-jelas tersirat godaan. "Aigoo, kekasih yang baik."

"YOONGI!" Yoongi tertawa puas mendengar lengkingan Seokjin, pipi Seokjin pasti sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

Wajar jika Seokjin malu, ia bukan kekasih Namjoon dan memang dia yang sering mengisi kulkas Namjoon. Namjoon hanya temannya semenjak delapan bulan yang lalu Namjoon menjadi tetangganya di apartemen ini. Saat itu Seokjin bertemu dengan Namjoon di lobi apartemen ketika pria itu baru saja menempati apatemennya. Seokjin membantu Namjoon yang terlihat kesusahan menekan tombol lift ke lantai lima dengan tiga tumpuk kardus di kedua tangannya. Hari itu Seokjin malah membantu Namjoon pindahan dan lama kelamaan mereka menjadi akrab. Lewat Namjoon juga Seokjin kenal dengan Hoseok dan Yoongi sahabat Namjoon.

Setelah dekat dengan Namjoon, Seokjin mengetahui fakta Namjoon yang tak pernah memasak makanan sehat. Jadi Seokjin sering mengisi kulkas Namjoon dengan bahan makanan, dan terkadang ia akan memasakkan Namjoon makanan saat ia berkunjung ke apartemen Namjoon.

Ya, mereka sedekat itu. Tapi mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, hanya teman. Ah, kenapa Seokjin jadi sedih ya memikirkannya?

* * *

 **.**

 **-** **남진** **-**

 **.**

* * *

Seokjin sedang mengepak chef jacketnya dan neck tie merahnya ke dalam tas sebelum satu jam lagi ia harus berangkat. Seokjin saat ini berada di semester dua dan mempelajari gastronomi – seni atau ilmu tentang makanan - dan ia berniat untuk menjadi seorang chef nantinya. Seokjin memang selalu tertarik dengan makanan. Bagaimana makanan itu dibuat, bagaimana memilih bahan makanan yang unggul, bagaimana mempercantik makanan itu, serta bagaimana membuat sebuah porsi makanan yang seimbang.

Tidak murah memang untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya di Seoul, namun dengan kerja kerasnya ia bisa mendapat beasiswa tahunan di universitasnya dan ia harus mempertahankan beasiswanya setiap semester. Seokjin juga bekerja paruh waktu di restoran keluarga yang tak jauh dari apartemennya. Ia memang begitu mencintai dunia kuliner.

Mungkin ini semua karena pengaruh ibunya. Ibu Seokjin adalah koki terbaik menurut Seokjin, ia selalu mengenalkan makanan-makanan baru dan mengajak Seokjin untuk memasak bersama hingga Seokjin begitu familiar dengan dunia kuliner. Seokjin ingin seperti ibunya dan ibunya selalu mendukung cita-cita Seokjin yang ingin menjadi seorang chef. Mendiang ibunya pasti bangga sekali dengannya.

Seokjin memang sebatang kara, dan hidup di Seoul seorang diri. Orang tuanya meninggal lima tahun yang lalu, tepat saat neraka dunianya dimulai. Seokjin tinggal dengan kedua orangtuanya, mereka adalah keluarga yang sederhana. Hingga suatu hari ayahnya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan dan ibunya meninggal karena sakit-sakitan setelah ditinggal ayahnya.

Semenjak hari itu gadis manis yang sangat disukai semua orang berubah menjadi putri seorang monster. Seokjin menarik napas kuat ketika tanpa sadar ia bahkan tak bernapas dan kedua tangannya gemetar mencengkram strap tasnya. Selalu seperti ini setiap kali Seokjin mengingat masa kelamnya.

"Lupakan Seokjin, lupakan!" Menasehati dirinya sendiri, Seokjin segera beranjak mengambil tas dan kunci apartemennya. Hari ini cuaca sedang panas-panasnya sehingga Seokjin memilih segera menggunakan baseball cap hitam yang sudah menjadi bagian dari seragam praktik memasaknya untuk menghalau sinar matahari yang menyorot. Siang ini Seokjin hanya mengunakan tanktop hitam yang dipadukan dengan tunic tartan dan celana bahan panjangnya yang biasanya ia gunakan saat praktik memasak.

Saat turun dari apartemennya yang berada di lantai enam, lift berhenti di lantai lima. Seokjin mendongakkan kepalanya dan seseorang yang menunggu di balik lift ternyata adalah Namjoon.

"Oh, Jinnie noona. Berangkat kuliah?" Seokjin tersenyum dan bergeser untuk memberi ruang pada Namjoon.

"Ya, hari ini aku ada praktik. Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Ke studio. Yoongi butuh bantuan merevisi melodi untuk single comeback Song Jieun." Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari gedung apartemen sebelum harus berpisah jalan ke tujuan masing-masing.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan dan sampaikan salamku untuk Yoongi." Namjoon menggumam mengiyakan. "Oh, Namjoon dan tolong jangan lupa makan dan istirahat yang cukup ya. Aku pergi dulu!"

Seokjin segera berlari pergi. Aduh, dia malu sekali sebenarnya. Dia terdengar seperti pacar yang selalu mengkhawatirkan pasangannya yang lembur. Astaga astaga, dasar gadis bodoh! Seokjin merutuki dirinya sendiri, wajahnya panas memerah hingga ke telinga karena malu.

Andai saja Seokjin melihat Namjoon yang kini memandangi gadis itu berlari menjauh darinya dengan senyum yang membuat dimplenya muncul.

* * *

 **.**

- **남진** **-**

 **.**

* * *

Sore ini Namjoon sudah duduk selama empat jam di studio milik Yoongi sembari mendengarkan melodi yang sudah dua kali ini diperbaiki di beberapa part. Namjoon, Yoongi dan Hoseok awalnya adalah seorang underground rapper dan Hoseok juga merupakan anggota underground dancer. Tapi selama dua tahun ini akhirnya mereka bekerja untuk BigHit Entertainment sebagai producer artis-artis BigHit, dan khusus untuk Hoseok ia juga merupakan salah satu koreografer untuk BigHit.

Mereka bertiga sudah bersahabat sejak lama, bahkan ketika mereka masih mengenakan popok dan merangkak. Orangtua mereka bertiga merupakan sahabat dekat dan berada dalam satu pekerjaan yang sama sehingga secara otomatis mereka dekat dan bersahabat hingga kini.

Bakat bermusik mereka pun mungkin juga karena pengaruh orangtua mereka. Meskipun orangtua mereka tidak bekerja di dunia hiburan terutama musik, namun mereka sudah dikenalkan dengan dunia musik semenjak kecil. Itulah sebabnya hingga kini mereka bekerja di bidang ini sembari berkuliah di universitas dengan jurusan yang berbeda.

"Kurasa ini sudah lebih baik noona."

"Ya, setelah ini kurasa sudah bisa ku serahkan pada Bang PD-nim."

Yoongi meregangkan tubuh kecilnya di kursi putarnya. Sungguh badannya terasa remuk setelah delapan jam terus mengerjakan melodi yang sudah dua minggu ini ditanganinya. Delapan jam tanpa sinar matahari, pantas saja kulitnya begitu pucat. "Tsk, aku sudah seperti vampire." Gerutu Yoongi kecil.

"Kau mendekam terus di studio noona, tentu saja sekarang kau pucat seperti vampire."

"Ya ya ya, seperti kau tak pernah mengurung diri berhari-hari di studio saja."

Namjoon hanya meringis kecil mendengar sindiran Yoongi. Mereka memang sama saja, mengeluh selalu terkurung dalam studio mereka tapi sekali tengah berkonsentrasi mengerjakan pekerjaannya maka mereka seperti lupa waktu.

"Sugar~ Hobi datang~" Pintu studio tiba-tiba dibuka oleh Hoseok. "Oh, ada Namjoon." Hoseok menutup pintu studio Yoongi dan meletakkan cemilan yang dibawanya untuk Yoongi.

"Dari mana saja Hope?"

"Dari apartemen, mengerjakan hal yang kau minta lalu aku membelikan cemilan untuk Yoongi." Yoongi mendorong kursi putarnya hingga kini ia berada dekat dengan coffee table dan membuka bungkusan yang dibawa Hoseok. Hmm tteokbokki dan twigim!

"Oh, kau sudah selesai mengerjakannya?"

"Ya, kali ini cukup mudah." Yoongi menyerahkan kaleng cola yang sudah dibukanya pada Hoseok. "Oh, terima kasih sugar."

"Kali ini siapa Seok?" Hoseok mengeluarkan memory card dari dalam saku jeansnya dan menyerahkannya pada Namjoon.

"Im Jungho."

"Target ketiga kita?" Yoongi meletakkan makanannya ketika Namjoon menerima memory cardnya.

"Selanjutnya apa Namjoon?"

Namjoon tampak menimbang-nimbang memory card dalam genggamannya. Otaknya bekerja cepat, menyusun strategi dan hal yang harus mereka kerjakan untuk target ketiga mereka. "Yoongi, kau yang akan mengurus supaya aku bisa masuk ke rumahnya."

"Akan segera ku kerjakan."

"Ya, kita harus segera membereskan target ketiga kita. Im Jungho."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello~

Cloudy balik lagi dengan (lagi-lagi) FF Namjin GS

Bukannya lanjutin FF satunya malah bikin lagi, tapi yaudah lah ya *fliphair*

Oh ya, FF ini terinspirasi sama drama "Hello Monster", terinspirasi ya bukan remake *wink*

FF ini aku post juga di wattpad ku, dan biasanya bakal lebih cepet update di wattpad daripada di ffn (jaraknya bisa seminggu) karena aku butuh wifi kalau mau post di ffn ehehehe

Jadi cari aja wattpadku **cloudy_vi**

 _ **So, mind to review?**_ **^.^**

Sincerely,

 **Cloudy**


End file.
